Beauty! The Beautiful Blooming Rose Bud Appears!
Causing Trouble A swift, gentle breeze flowed throughout the quiet village of Konohagakure. However, it wasn't that quiet today, as a beautiful woman was causing quite a stir. "That'll teach ya' you stupid asshole!" the purple-haired woman yelled out angrily to a disgusting pervert. Apparently, she had caught him staring at her butt, and she didn't hesitate to give him a horrifying beating. She casually dusted off her clothes before continuing to walk down the paths of the village. She was making her way to the bar, just to get a quick drink. Stepping inside of the bar, she noticed it was half empty, seeing as though it was still daytime, but Minori needed something to calm her nerves. She ordered a bottle of Sake, and a few seconds later she had began sipping. Surprisingly, Minori had a high tolerance for alcohol, as she seemed like the type of person who'd get drunk often. Three bottles later, and she still wasn't satisfied, but she didn't want to waste her entire day in the bar, so she paid for the sake and went her way. How dare that pig!? Looking at my beautiful butt without my permission? I swear the nerve of these asshol--'' She immediately stopped thinking once she saw a gang of men heading her way. ''"That's her! That's the bitch who kicked me in my manhood!" Minori smirked, placing her hand on her kunai. "I put no force into that kick, If anything, you don't have a manhood. And you certainly have no balls if you got these weaklings to come and handle me.." she said closing her eyes, getting ready to fight. "Weaklings? I'll have you know, we're the Ox gang!" one of the gang members said, pulling out a crude knife. Minori opened one eye to look at the gang member. "Oh? You're apart of that silly gang? Ha!" Minori laughed loudly, something that ticked off the gang. "Arg! That's it! Let's get her gang!" the member yelled as they began charging at her, with knives, bats and sticks. "You asked for it.." The Ox Gang vs Minori! It was too quick for them to comprehend, Minori had launched hundreds of kunai at the gang members, wounding many but not bad enough to kill them. The others continued to charge at her, but once they got close, they all felt the power of Minori's fists. They were all knocked out, but only one remained. It was the same man she had beat up before, and he looked traumatized. She walked over to him casually, a happy look on her face. "That was really fun..but next time.." she held a kunai to his throat, so close to cutting it. "I'll kill all of your little pansy ass Ox friends, including you.." she kicked him in his "manhood" once again, causing him to fall over in pain. Minori only walked away, as he cried like a little girl. "*Sigh* Seriously.." The Leader Speaks Hours later, the man got up, surprised to see that it was night time. His comrades were still unconscious, so he began to wake them up. He had tried to, but they were just too hurt to even get up. "Damn it!" he said to himself as he started walking back towards the Ox gang Hideout. Once he got there, he immediately told his leader the entire story. "You let yourself by a woman? How weak of you..Very well then..Find this woman, and bring her to me..We could use her..." End Category:Fanon Story